Too Young To Know Love
by Yami's Girl 117
Summary: After fleeing Mineral Town, Chelsea and Vaughn move to Sunny Island. But how will they, along with the islanders, cope with jealousy, emotions, hormones, and a baby born out of marriage? Will their false marriage stick or will it turn into something else?
1. Chapter 1

So, here is my new story. I'm still working on the ChelseaXVaughn one-shot. It's barely halfway done and already has 5,000 words. Too long? Oh well.  
The title of this may change, and suggestions are very welcome.  
So, enjoy. AND PLEASE REVIEW!! I didn't receive much feedback for chapter 2 of 'A false New Life." Anything wrong there? Just let me know.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 1

Twenty two year old Vaughn loved his seventeen year old girlfriend, Chelsea. To almost all of the residents of Mineral Town, the two were just the closest best friends and nothing more. Yet the few who knew Vaughn and Chelsea the best, knew of the true feelings they held toward each other.

Elli, Trent, and Chelsea had been great friends practically since the younger of the three, Chelsea, was born. They knew of each others secrets, what they enjoyed, their dreams, and even their crushes. When Chelsea was eight, the elderly ranch owner named Barley from Yodel Ranch came to her mother's ranch to introduce his new apprentice. The twelve year old, silver haired, amethyst colored eyed boy named Vaughn showed no emotion towards Chelsea when she poked her head around the door frame. However, Chelsea felt fireworks going off inside her body. She had many crushes before, but this was different. She wouldn't call it a crush because she knew deep down it was something more, that he wouldn't flatten her heart at some point.

Trent and Elli tried to veer Chelsea off the pathway towards Vaughn. They told her that he was mean, arrogant, heartless, and a complete waste of her time. "You're annoying. Go away!" they reminded her, the only words he really ever said towards her. But Chelsea did not listen to the words to her friends. She knew that there was a reason why Vaughn was the way he was. Everyday, without fail, Chelsea would visit the anti- social boy and try to talk to him, asking him how old he was, where he got his hat, if he liked cowboys, what his favorite drink was, and many other things. Finally, one day, Vaughn completely snapped at her, asking why she kept nagging him even though he ignored her. Choking back tears caused by his explosion, Chelsea told him that  
she wanted to be his friend because he looked like he needed one more than anything in the world. That day changed his life forever.

From that day forward, he and Chelsea grew closer. He eventually told her of his past, how he was taken away from his abusive, alcoholic parents and put into a foster program. The other children were mean to him because of his hair and eye color. He told her that he dealt with them  
by becoming cold-hearted and mean, shouting nasty, filthy remarks their way if they ever so much glared at him.

By the time Vaughn turned fifteen, he felt it was his life's duty to protect young Chelsea, no matter what happened. He became the big brother she never had, when it came to her falling down and scraping her knees or her being bullied by Rick and Gray. The two never thought of each other romantically until they shared their first kiss. It was Fall 7th, the date of Chelsea's fifteenth birthday. Eighteen year old Vaughn took his best friend up to Mother Hill to stargaze. When the chilly, mountain air caused Chelsea to shiver, Vaughn pulled her closer to him. Her head rested on his chest, just below his chin. After a while, she looked up at him, he looked down at her, and their  
eyes hypnotized each other, drawing them closer and closer, until their lips met.

They kept their relationship a secret, with Trent and Elli, also a couple, being the only ones that knew. Vaughn and Chelsea would go up to Mother Hill every night, and spend a few hours up there together. They didn't always kiss, sometimes they would spend their time in each  
others embrace, watching the stars twinkle in the sky. When Trent turned eighteen, his parents left Mineral Town, leaving the Clinic to him as the start of his independent practice. Vaughn and Chelsea would spend their time there with the doctor and Elli, who became his nurse. When they wanted alone time, Trent would let them spend some time in his upstairs, just so long as they kept everything on the border of innocent.

The door to the clinic opened slowly, causing Elli to direct her gaze from her papers towards it. In walked Chelsea, who looked a tad bit nervous mixed with a dash of embarrassment.

"Elli, I-I need your advice." Chelsea said as she slowly walked towards the counter. Elli nodded, letting Chelsea know that she was listening.

"Tomorrow is Vaughn's birthday and I've been thinking about what to give him, but I don't know if he'll like it." She said to her, pulling off her bandana and letting her hair fall.

Elli gave her a small smile. "Chelsea, I'm sure whatever you got Vaughn will make him happy. It's the thought that counts."

"It's not 'what I got him,' the issue is 'what I'm giving him.'" She said to her softly. Elli didn't understand what she meant.

"Elli," Chelsea started as she fumbled with her hands and averting her gaze from the young woman's eyes, "I want to give myself to Vaughn, something that can only be given once."

Elli gasped at Chelsea's words. "But you're only seventeen and he'll be twenty-two tomorrow. Chelsea, that's illegal, he could get into trouble."

"Unless someone finds out! It'll be done in secret." She said to her.

"But where?" Elli asked her friend.

"I-I wanted to know if we could use the cottage your family owns, next to Saibara's shop." Elli thought for a moment, wanting to protest, but she let in. Chelsea was going to be eighteen that Fall.

"Alright, but tell Trent. He can give you something to protect yourself from anything 'unwanted.'" She said, as she came from around the counter and dragged her into Trent's office.

*-*-*-*

"This isn't a wise decision. As your doctor AND your friend, I'm suggesting you rethink your actions. However, I can't control your life, Chelsea." Trent said, opening his desk drawer and pulling out a box. He tossed it across the desk towards her direction. "Tomorrow night could determine the rest of your life. Do you really want to risk it?" He asked her.

She picked up the box and spoke. "No matter what happens, I know I'll always have Vaughn by my side." Trent nodded, refusing the urge to fight with her on the subject. She put box in her rucksack and went on her way.

*-*-*-*

Vaughn,  
Meet me at Elli's cottage at 7.  
~Chelsea

He read the note over and over. It was now four in the afternoon, and he hadn't seen any traces of Chelsea's existence. He wanted to spend the day with her, seeing as how his boss, Barley, had given him the day off (Vaughn only took off when he finished tending to the animals.) he longed for a kiss from his secret girlfriend. He wanted his craving satisfied as soon as possible, every minute driving him crazy.

The clock finally struck seven P.M. when Vaughn opened the cottage door. The lights were off, curtains closed, everything pitch black.  
"Lock the door" he heard his girlfriend say. As he did so, a dim light came on over the table in the middle of the cottage. His mouth nearly dropped at the sight in front of him. There, leaning against the edge of the table, was his seventeen year old girlfriend, Chelsea, dressed as a maid. On her feet were a pair of black heeled stilettos, followed by a pair of fishnet stockings that ran all the way up her firmly toned legs. Her black skirt came five inches down from her waist, covering what was only necessary. Her top was strapless, and formed into a heart shape at the top, with red lace outlining the curves. There was a small, red laced apron around her waist and a red laced bow in  
her hair.

"Happy Birthday, Vaughn." She spoke, still leaning on the table. "I decided to make you birthday dinner, if you're hungry."  
Vaughn's face was a deep crimson, extremely noticeable even with his hat pulled down.

"Now now, we won't be needing this tonight." She said as she walked over and pulled the hat off his head. He tried to protest, but was frozen in place. After placing his hat on the coat rack, Chelsea grabbed his hand and sat him down at the table.

"It's not much, considering the fact that I really don't know how to cook, but I know it's your favorite." She said to him as she brought over two bowls of porridge. She sat across from him, admiring the blush plastered on his face. Deep down, Chelsea was blushing as well, but she couldn't let it show. They ate in silence, staring at each other.

When they were done, Vaughn went to wash his dish, when Chelsea stopped him. "Nope. Tonight, I'm your maid, your servant. I'm to do anything your heart desires."

His blush became deeper, as if red was his natural skin color. She returned to two slices of cake and sat it down in front of him. After a few silent moments, he finally decided to talk to her. "Chelsea, why are you doing this?" He asked.

Chelsea frowned. "You don't like it?" she asked him, wondering if she did anything wrong.

"NO! No, I love it! It's just... What exactly are you planning?" He said, finishing with a question.

Chelsea smiled at him, clearing the empty plates. She pulled him over to the couch and pushed him down. Vaughn looked up at her, extremely surprised. She sat in his lap side ways and put her arms around his neck, untying the white bandana around his neck. After pulling it off, she began to kiss his neck lightly, driving him crazy. He still longed for a kiss from his girlfriend, yet she had yet to give him one.  
Her lips went up to his ear. "So what would Vaughn like for his birthday?" she asked him. He knew where she was going with this and replied back. "The only thing that I could ever want is a kiss from my beautiful girlfriend." He replied back.  
She moved back and looked him in the eyes. "Is that all?"

Vaughn sighed and closed his eyes. "Chelsea, I don't want you to do anything that you'll end up regretting. If you're suggesting what I think you are, I don't want you to think you have to do that with me just because it's my birthday. I-I can wait until you are totally comfortable and not forcing yourself." He told her.

Chelsea smiled. "That's sweet of you. You're such a gentleman. But I am ready to take our relationship to the next level. Vaughn, I have so much trust in you that I know that no matter what happens tomorrow or twenty years from now, I know you won't desert me and leave me to fend  
for myself. Even if you find the perfect girl one day, I know that I'll always be in your heart."

Vaughn pulled Chelsea into a hug. "Chels," He started, using the nick name only he was allowed to use, "you are the perfect girl, and no one can change the feelings I have for you. I know we maybe too young to know what it is, but right now, I love you."

"I love you too, Vaughn." She said, pulling back from the hug to give him a passionate kiss.  
Their tongues twirled together in perfect rhythm, their desires increasing by the second. She straddled across him, pulling off his tan vest and unbuttoning his black shirt. Her hand ran up and down his smooth, toned chest.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"He asked her between kisses.

"Definitely." She said to him.

"What about protection?" he asked.

"We don't need it." She replied to him.

"Fine by me." He stated, as he stood up, her legs wrapping around his waist.

He walked over to the bed and peeled her off of him. He pulled off her heels and slowed removed the stockings, the anticipation killing her. Finally, he pulled off her skirt, revealing her hidden lace thong. Now it was her turn. She unbuckled both belts around his waist, tossing them to the side. She forced his pants to come undone, the button flying off in the process. She made a mental note to sew it back on later. Vaughn didn't care though. It was obvious, as she pulled down his skinny black jeans, exposing his black, silk boxers. She pulled off the unbuttoned shirt and he slowly removed the top of her outfit, leaving her chest bare. They both took a deep breath and let nature take its course.

*-*-*-*

The next morning, both Vaughn and Chelsea woke in each others arms, hair looking disheveled, yet a glow surrounded them.

"Last night was amazing." Vaughn whispered, as he stroked her face with his fingers.

Chelsea slightly nodded her head in agreement, staring into Vaughn's mystifying amethyst pools.  
However, his eyes quickly glanced over at the clock next to the bed.

"Darn it!" He said aloud, refraining from using curse words in the presence of a lady. "It's 10:45 and I haven't taken care o the animals yet." He continued as he got out of the bed, kissing Chelsea in the  
process. He quickly gathered his scattered garments and threw them on, not giving a second thought about how badly wrinkled they were. Appearance was important to Vaughn, but today was the exception.

Luckily, Chelsea brought herself a normal outfit so she wouldn't have to walk home in a questionable, skimpy maids outfit. She quickly cleaned up the cottage, placing everything back the way she found it.

"Oh yeah, when you get into a pair of fresh clothes, I'll bring over a needle and thread and fix your button." Chelsea said to Vaughn, as she picked up the popped button that belonged to his pants.

"I'll fix it so that next time it'll be able to withstand my force." She added with a seductive curve on her lips.

He smirked. "I like the sound of that."

Once everything was spotless, Vaughn peered thought the curtains. "It doesn't look like anyone's around." He said to her. "What am I gonna tell Barley?" Vaughn questioned, realizing that the old man probably knew that he didn't come home last night.

"Tell him... that you felt sick and stayed the night at the clinic."

He nodded and looked out the window again. "Wait!" He warned her before she was able to walk out the door. "Harris is coming around." He stated, as the local officer walked down the pathway. After a few moments, Vaughn finally deemed it safe to go outside and went to perform their daily routines.

*-*-*-*

"So?" Elli asked Chelsea, who was now leaning on the counter at the clinic. Trent was in his office, 'focusing' on his work.

Chelsea sighed in delight. "If I told that whatever consequences come from it are worth it, would you believe me?"

Elli nodded slowly.

"It was everything I ever dreamed of. He was so...amazing, fantastic, sexy, orgasmic."

Elli gasped at her last word. "Was it really that good?"

"Even better." She added.

"What did you tell your parents?" Elli asked her, knowing her parents were probably worried about why she didn't come home. Chelsea leaned back so that her head was visible through Trent's office door.  
She raised her voice and said "I told my mom that I felt sick and stayed the night her. Vaughn told Barley the same thing."

Trent shook his head. "I still don't condone your actions!" He retorted. Elli giggled at them. "I'll be the one to say 'I told you so' when you come in here with an STD." He fired her way, still 'focusing' on his work.

"It's not like Vaughn sleeps around, Trent!" she lashed back at him.

"Oh, will you two just calm down?" Elli said as the clinic door opened.

"Oh, look. It's Rick the Dick!" Chelsea called, as the said man walked in.

"Oh Chelsea, do you cry at night knowing that your cowboy would rather ride horses than you?" Rick taunted her, knowing that it got on her nerves.

"Nope!" She surprisingly said, instead of firing an insult back at him.

"Can't think of anything else to say?"

"Well, at least my boyfriend didn't think I was an fugly lesbian when he first saw me." Chelsea reminded Rick of his first encounter with Vaughn. Rick glared at her then turned to Elli, who was obviously trying to stifle a laugh.

"Can I get a bottle of bodigizer?" He asked her as he placed the money on the counter.

"Sure thing, Di- Rick." She corrected herself, mentally laughing and kicking herself at the same time. Rick took the bottle and left, glaring at Chelsea in the process.

Chelsea let out an exasperated sigh. "Goddess, I can't friggin' stand him."

"Aww, come on, Chelsea. He's only mad because you're going out with a guy who's more of a dick than he is." Elli told her, letting out a couple laughs.

"Hey," Chelsea pointed in her direction, "Vaughn maybe be a dick, but he's a gentleman. So he would be 'Sir Dick' to you."

"And I guess that would make you Lady Dick?" A deep, slightly southern accented voice quietly said from behind Chelsea.

Her face turned a bit red but then began to think. "Yeah, I guess I would be Lady Dick then. Oh well." She shrugged her shoulders and went to hug Vaughn, who had a smirk on his face. Elli sighed, turning her attention else where when the two decided to share a kiss.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alright, I'm ending the Chapter here, but don't worry, The next one will be posted soon. I have it all planned out in my head.  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!  
Reviews keep me motivated, and if my motivation's down, then stories take forever to type.

By the way, I'm looking for a good juicy, M rated fic about Vaughn and Chelsea.  
Just throwing that out there for you aspiring writers. I've read most of the VaughnXChelsea fics on here, and I just can't get enough of them. So, please, help a girl out.  
~YG117 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was 10 A.M. on the 20th beautiful day of Spring. Everyday, Vaughn would finish his work around this time and then spend the day with Chelsea. But today she was nowhere in sight. Wondering where to go first, he pulled out a silver flask and took a drink from it. His nose scrunched from drinking the rum straight, but he didn't mind the strength of it, so long as his aching muscles felt relaxed when the liquor took its effects. After taking another swig, he made his way towards her family farm, to see if she was running late. Outside was Chelsea's mother, tending to her rows of crops. Chelsea's sister, Claire, was busy tending to the animals.

"She's inside, Vaughn." Her mother called as she tucked a piece of her blond hair behind her ear.

Vaughn tipped his hat towards her and went into the house.

"Chelsea?"He called, as he went to her bedroom. He slowly opened the door to see in bed, the blinds drawn and the room dark.

"Chels, are you alright?" Vaughn asked her as he came to the side of her bed.

"Yeah, I'm just a little queasy today." She answered with her eyes closed and her blanket covering half her face.

Vaughn pulled the covers off her. "Come on, you're going to see Trent."

Chelsea rolled over and put the pillow over her head. "No! Leave me alone, I want to sleep."

Suddenly, she jumped out of bed and ran out of her room towards her bathroom. As Vaughn walked followed slowly, he could hear her coughing into the toilet basin.

"Alright, I'll go." She said to Vaughn, who was leaning against the door frame with his arms folded.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

After taking a few tests, Chelsea and Vaughn sat in the clinic, waiting for Trent to tell them what medicine to buy Chelsea.

"Why is it taking so long?" Chelsea sighed, obviously impatient with her friend.

"Relax." Vaughn he said as he folded his arms. He mentally admitted that it was, indeed, taking a while.

"Well, did I or did I not say that 'I told you so?'" Trent was standing in his door way holding a paper in his hands. The two got up and walked into his office.

"You mean I have an STD?" Chelsea asked, glaring at Vaughn, who scowled back at her.

"Well, I think you might rather have an STD." Trent suggested as he sat down.

"I don't follow."

"Chelsea, you're pregnant."

"WHAT!?!?!" Three voices yelled, the third belonging to Elli, who was in the doorway.

"Did you use the protection like I told you to?" He questioned her, although the answer was obvious.

"No, but I didn't think I needed it!"

Trent shook his head disapprovingly at her.

"I-I can't do this. What will everyone think?" She nervously spoke, suddenly realizing a great dilemma.

"Vaughn, we can't stay here. They'll have you arrested. I won't be able to live with myself if that happens." Chelsea was frantic, wishing this wasn't happening.

Vaughn made no noises, no movement, nothing. He sat and thought. He thought about his life, past, present, and future, and of Chelsea's life, with and without him. Reality finally hit him.

"Y'ain't got nothin' to worry about." He stated, shocking the other three that he was out of his little trance.

"Now what? We can't stay in Mineral Town anymore." Chelsea stated. Once again, Vaughn began to think. After a few moments, it finally hit him. He pulled out his wallet and took out a folded paper.

"My Aunt Mura-belle sent this to wish me a happy birthday." He said, handing the paper to Chelsea to read.

Dear Vaughn,  
Julia and I wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday. We can hardly believe  
how old you have gotten. Julia and I miss you dearly, after all, it  
has been 4 years since you last visited us.  
As of last Fall, Julia and I have been living on Verdure Island, part  
of the Sunshine Islands Archipelago. We still run our business with  
Jake, and everything is going well. However, there is an empty ranch  
here that is free for the taking. Our elderly neighbor believes that  
if someone is to take over the ranch, these islands can be just as  
great as they used to be. If you happen to come across anyone in your  
work who is interested in a ranch, send them this way.  
Julia and I would love for you to come visit us. You could always move  
in with us and work in the shop. Jake even said he needs a new animal  
trader. Please take this into consideration, Vaughn.  
With love always,  
Aunt Mirabelle.

"Vaughn, this is it. We can work on the ranch there. You can even work with your aunt and cousin. It's perfect!" Chelsea exclaimed, holding the letter close to her.

Vaughn shook his head. Part of him wanted to go, but then again... He whispered to her, making it inaudible for either Trent or Elli to hear.

"Chels, your whole life is here. Your family, your friends. I want to be a part of your life, but I don't want to pull you away from everything you already have." He pulled the rim of his hat down to cover his troubled eyes. Trent and Elli acted as if the two were normal patients, discussing their options. They knew Vaughn wasn't one to display his emotions to the world, in fact he even tried to stay in his emotionless shell around Chelsea, although it always proved to be difficult.

Chelsea gave a light little laugh to make him feel better.

"Are you kidding?!? I don't want to spend the rest of my life in Mineral Town!" Chelsea enthusiastically whispered back to him.

Vaughn sighed through his nose. "This is all happening so fast. I-I can't believe we're going to have a child together."

He sighed once more, still taking in everything around him. He spoke up for Trent and Elli to hear.

"Alright. Tonight, we'll catch the midnight ferry to the city, then take another one to the islands. We can't leave any traces of where we're goin', or they might come lookin' for us. We can't let the people on the islands know we're from Mineral Town either...and if anyone asks, you're turnin' twenty-one this Fall." He was trying to plan out every little detail. "Pack lightly" Vaughn added, "So you won't make a lot of noise when sneaking out."

"What about...when it's time for the baby to come?" Chelsea began to worry. She didn't want anything to go wrong.

Suddenly, Trent spoke up. "I can visit the island every couple weeks to check up on your progress. The baby isn't due until the beginning of Fall. I'll stay there that week until I know everything is fine."

Vaughn nodded, then looking into his eyes intently. "You can't let anyone know, no matter what."

Trent let out a big sigh, something that seemed to be contagious at this point. "I give you my word, as a doctor and your friend."

This was the first time Trent had ever called Vaughn his friend.

Vaughn gave a half smile and nodded.

"Thanks."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Vaughn walked Chelsea back to her house, thoughts racing through his head with every step he took. They were silent for the most part, until they reached the entrance of her ranch.

"Still got that ring I gave you on Starry Night?" He asked in a low  
whisper.

"Of course. I'm always afraid to wear it because I don't want anything to happen to it." Chelsea replied to him, wondering why he asked about it.

As if he read her mind, he quickly said to her "Wear it on your left hand. Can't let them know we ain't married. If there's a Church there, we should go straight to it and get hitched, just in case.  
Otherwise, we tell 'em we are."

Chelsea sighed and looked down towards the dirt. "Vaughn, we don't have to get married, I don't want you to do something that you don't wanna do." She said, playing with her hands. Vaughn pulled his hat down over his eyes and spoke.

"Chels, I do wanna marry you someday, but I wish it were under different circumstances. I mean, we don't even know if it'll work out. A month from now you might find someone else. I'll still care for you, but that don't mean you have to."

Chelsea grabbed Vaughn's hand and held it in both of hers. "I'll always care for you Vaughn, and I-I'm willing to make this work if you are." She assured him, but knew it would take more than her word. He nodded, taking his hand back to adjust his hat.

"I'll be here waitin' for ya at 11:45. Alright?"

Chelsea gave a small, nervous smile before walking onto her farm.

"You feeling better, Chelsea?" Her mother called across the field she was working in. She noticed Vaughn and waved to him, receiving a second hat tip that day in response. He then walked off their property towards Yodel Ranch.

Chelsea's mother sighed as she leaned on the hoe she was using.

"It sure is a shame that boy's too old for you. He'd make a perfect husband for you, Chelsea."

Chelsea immediately blushed. "MOM!" She shouted out of embarrassment.

Her mother continued with her work as if she had never stopped. Chelsea walked back into her house, making her way towards her room. She plopped down on her bed and gave out a loud sigh. She was going to miss everything, but she didn't have a choice. Sure, she's always wanted to leave Mineral Town and start a new adventure, but she would have at least visited. She pulled out a note pad a pen from her nightstand, sitting Indian style on her bed.

'I have to at least let them know that I care about them.' She thought, as her hand created gentle motions on top of the note paper.

_Mom, Dad, & Claire,_  
_Just know that I love you very much and I thank you for all you have_  
_done for me._  
_Love Always,_  
_Chelsea_

She looked towards the alarm next to her bed. '4pm' She read. She had eight more hours left in her hometown. Chelsea got off her bed and stuck the notepad back in her drawer.

'I'll go visit my friends.' She thought while walking out of her house.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Vaughn laid on his bed of the past ten years. He pulled off his black gloves and sat them on top of his tan vest, then removed his black hat, letting it rest on his stomach. He watched as the hat moved up and down every time he took a breath. He tried to take a nap, but his mind was restless. He laid there for hours, watching the movements his hat made. Vaughn's eyes finally averted their gaze towards the wall clock above the door. 11:20 p.m. Had he really laid there that long, he asked himself, but ignored the question. He pulled out a black knapsack from under his bed, shaking the years of dust that had accumulated on it. It was the same bag he had brought with him ten years ago.'Ten years...' Echoed through his mind. Vaughn didn't have many possessions, making packing easy for him. His 'wardrobe,' if you could call it that, consisted of black jeans, black, long sleeved, button down shirts, black boxers, black socks, a few pairs of black gloves, and a couple long sleeved flannel shirts, either white, black, brown, blue, or silver. He always wore the same, tan vest, as well as his heavy tan boots and his hat followed him almost anywhere. The last things he packed was a shoebox full of little things Chelsea had given or made him, and a framed photo of the two from Christmas. After pulling the draw strings closed, Vaughn pulled down his rolled up sleeves, put on his tan vest, fixed his Stetson upon his head, picked up his boots and knapsack, and quietly left Yodel Ranch forever.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

'The Ring!!' She remembered, as she quickly tip toed towards her jewelry box. She opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a silver ring with an amethyst stone placed in the center. Although he didn't plan it, the ring resembled the man that gave it to her, the stone matching his eyes, and the band representing his silver hair. Chelsea slipped it onto her left hand and looked back into the box. There was more jewelry in there given to her from Vaughn. She bit her lip, contemplating on whether or not to bring it. 'He did say pack light...' She thought to herself. She shrugged her shoulders and picked up the box.

'I'm the one carrying the bag.'

Or so she thought.

"You can't carry heavy things anymore, Chelsea!" Vaughn whispered, taking the rucksack from her shoulders and placing his arms through the loops.

"I'm not THAT far along, Vaughn. It's when I'm bigger than a house is when you have to worry." She snapped back at him, but he held onto his and hers as they walked towards the dock.

"This ferry takes an hour to get to the city. The one going to Verdure Island takes almost a day, so we won't reach there until about 9 p.m. tomorrow night." He informed her as they reached the dock.

Lucky for them, Zack didn't work for the night ferry, giving them a clean getaway. Vaughn paid for their fare, and immediately after, the boat set sail for the city. The two didn't talk much during the ride. They both sat on the bench next to each other, waiting for their arrival. After a long, silent hour, the boat finally docked, and the two made their way towards the second ferry.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Chelsea sat on the edge of the bed and took off her boots, Vaughn, after placing his hat and vest on the bed post, sat on the opposite edge, and removed his boots as well.

"Vaughn?"

He grunted in response.

"Do you like kids?"

He grunted again, but it was followed with an answer.  
"Depends."

Chelsea gave a small laugh as she got up and pulled the covers back and hopped into the barely queen sized bed. The two didn't bother to take off the clothes they had on. The boat was chilly from the Spring night air as well as the gentle ocean breeze. Vaughn flicked off the light and slid into bed next to Chelsea, his back against hers. After a few moments of silent darkness, she began to shiver. Vaughn gave a small smirk and rolled over, putting his arm over Chelsea's small body, and pulling her closer to his. He sighed contently and proceeded to fall asleep. Chelsea smiled to herself, sighing and letting sleep take her over.

Vaughn took a sip out of his flask as he watched the waves go by in the ocean. Leaning on the railing, with his arms hanging over the bars, he cringed at the sound of a person gagging. But he was going to have to get used to it for the next couple weeks. He watched as Chelsea leaned over the railing, expelling whatever contents her stomach contained into the watery abyss. Her hair was tied back into a low ponytail with her red bandana, to prevent her hair getting in the  
way. Vaughn sighed as she came back from over the ledge. He offered his flask towards her, but she gave him a funny look.

"Right. Forgot about that part." He responded, as he pulled back his flask, remembering that pregnant women could intake certain things, alcohol being one of them.

A group of young sailors came from around the other side of the boat, quickly huddling when they saw Chelsea. Out of the group, one came forward and began walking towards her.  
Vaughn, who knew what their intentions were, glared at them as he put his silver flask away.

"Hello, miss." The young sailor of about 5 feet 10 inches said, now standing in front of Chelsea.  
She looked up and waved at him. "Hello."

The man put one hand behind his back and used the other to gesture towards the sky.

"It's a beautiful, isn't it?"

Chelsea nodded in reply, but suddenly felt sick. "Oh, excuse me." She jumped up from the bench and quickly leaned over the side, hacking into the ocean.

"I know a few tricks to help you with sea sickness." The sailor mentioned, but Chelsea gave no reply.  
"If you focus on the horizon, you might feel better."

"She ain't sea sick." Vaughn barked at him coldly, shocking the young sailor.

"Well if she isn't sea sick then why-"

Vaughn glared at him as he interrupted the end of his sentence. "It's the mornin', ain't it?"

It took a moment for Vaughn's words to register with the man.

"Oh." He replied as he backed away slowly. He tipped his hat at her before continuing "Sorry for bothering you, mis- er, ma'am." He made his way back towards his fellow companions. Vaughn could see their surprised faces when the young sailor explained what happened.

"He was just trying to help." Chelsea was now sitting on the bench again.

Vaughn shook his head and ran a hand through his elegant, silver hair.

"Chels, he was tryna pick you up. I saw them talkin' bout you."

Chelsea sighed as she leaned back on the bench. She didn't want to argue with him. Instead, she took in the beauty of her surroundings, for instance, the dolphins jumping out of the water, the shape of the fluffy white clouds, the breeze blowing through the Vaughn's beautiful hair. He had left his hat in the room, in fear of a strong ocean breeze knocking it off his head. The sun rays came down on him, his hair glimmering in the light. He turned his gaze towards her, his amethyst eyes sparkling like the precious stone itself would when exposed to light. A thin silver eyebrow rose, questioning the dazed girl it faced.

"You alright?" He asked her, in his beautifully, Southern accented deep tone.

She smirked at him before replying "Just admiring the scenery."

* * *

Well, I was going to end with them on the island, but I'm re thinking somethings at the moment.

PLEASE REVIEW!! Suggestions are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3  
IMPORTANT- I said their baby will be born in the Fall, I actually meant to say Winter. Remember this.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 3

After a never ending boat ride, the nautical scenery changed to one of a group of islands, the main one being the couple's destination. The Captain's voice came over a loud speaker.

"Welcome to Verdure Island. Please recover your belongings from your cabin. This ship will depart at mid night tonight. Please enjoy the rest of your evening."

It was approximately 8:30 at night, a half an hour earlier than Vaughn's estimation. The island had a number of structures, but they were mostly small, indicating that they were just starting out. The road leading from the small beach was beaten, with wild plants and crab grass growing through the cracked bricks. The two immediately walked off the boat, having repacked their bags before the ships arrival. As their feet hit the sand, a young boy of about seven years of age quickly ran towards them.

"Hey mister! Are you a cowboy? Can I wear your hat? Where's your horse? Is this your girlfriend?She's pretty. Hey Lady, is your boyfriend a cowboy? Are you guys moving here? Will you visit my shop?"

Vaughn's eyes widened a bit at the boy's endless questions, but they quickly went back to normal size when Chelsea opened her mouth.

"What's you name?" She smiled at him, partially bending down to his level.

He smiled back at her and answered. "I'm Charlie. My dad owns that shop over there," he pointed up the road to a small black building, "Auntie Mirabelle and Julia are my neighbors."

"Wait." Vaughn interrupted him before he could continue. "Did you say Mura-belle is your neighbor?" He asked him.

Charlie nodded his head quickly. "Yep. You say her name funny. Are you from the same area as her and Julia? You both talk with the same accents."

Vaughn nodded and asked one more question "Is there a Church here?"

The boy shook his head no. Vaughn nodded again, then walked up the path, motioning for Chelsea to follow him.

"Um, Charlie, we'll be back later to talk, ok?" Chelsea said as she ruffled the boys hair. She then proceeded to follow her boyfriend.

"Wait, what's your name, lady?"

"I'm Chelsea!" She called, slightly jogging to catch up to Vaughn. She came up next to the tall, built cowboy.

"He was cute." She said, but only received a grunt in reply.

The two stopped in front of a wooden shop with a giant horseshoe on the front door. As he opened the door, a cow bell rang, indicating that someone was going through the doorway.

"Jus' a minute, I spilled a bag of feed." A woman's voice came from behind the counter. Like Vaughn's, it too had a slight twang to it, but was a bit harder to understand.

Vaughn made his way to the counter, as the woman stood up and turned around saying "How may I-"

She immediately cut herself off and once again dropped the bag of feed.

"VAUGHN! WHAT A SURPRISE!" The blond haired, plump woman shrieked in surprise, shock, and excitement, causing the owner of the name to cringe. She quickly came from behind the counter and gave him a hug.

"Hi Aunt Mura-belle." He said in a low voice. Mirabelle pulled back and took a good look at her nephew.

"My, my. Look how much you've grown! Last time I saw you, you just hit six foot. How tall er'you now?"

Vaughn gave a small grunt before responding. "Six four, Aunt Mura-belle."

It seemed as if her grin would never go away.

"Momma, what's all the commotion?" A female voice called through the hallway. The owner of the voice came into view, she was a young blond haired woman, with a large bust and perfectly curved body. She too shrieked at the sight of the young cowboy.

"VAUGHN, WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' HERE?" The girl ran over and crushed him.

"Julia, let go, I can't breathe." Vaughn mumbled, trying to take in air. The girl named Julia let him go, all smiles.

"I know you're tougher than that!" Julia stated, flicking her hand at him.

"Vaughn, we've missed you so much. I take it you got my letter?"

Vaughn nodded at her, as he adjusted his hat. Finally, Mirabelle noticed the young girl still standing in the doorway.

"Hello darlin', how can I help you?" Mirabelle asked her, not wanting to leave her nephew. Chelsea opened her mouth, however Vaughn's voice was heard instead.

"She's with me, Aunt Mura-belle."

Both Mirabelle and Julia raised an eyebrow towards Vaughn, who pulled down his hat, hiding his small blush.

"That's Chelsea...she's my gi-wife." He quickly corrected himself before Julia or Mirabelle noticed.

The two women widened their eyes in amazement, as if they didn't believe the words that came out of his mouth, which most likely as the case.

"My goodness, am I hearin' this right?" Mirabelle put a hand up to her heart in shock.

Julia put her hands on her hips, and proceeded to speak "Vaughn, you done got yourself married and didn't tell us? Better yet, you showed emotion towards a woman and didn't tell us?"

His face turned redder as he pulled his hat down even further.

"Well, come here, darlin', let your Auntie Mirabelle get a good look at you." Mirabelle called, motioning for Chelsea to come closer.

"You are a pretty little thing... Vaughn, you've done well." Mirabelle said as she walked around Chelsea.

Chelsea's face also changed colors in embarrassment, wishing she had a hat to pull over her face. Lucky Vaughn. Suddenly, the questions began to flood the room, like where they met, how long they knew each other, when Vaughn proposed, when and where they got married. Vaughn, however, couldn't continue this charade with his Aunt.

He grunted and spoke aloud. "Aunt Mura-belle, can I talk to you...Alone." His voice was a bit shaky, yet demanding at the same time. Mirabelle's eyebrows came down into a questioning scowl before turning to Julia.

"Why don't y'all go in the kitchen and make some hot milk. Vaughn and I'll speak in the back."

Julia nodded, then walked up to Chelsea and grabbed her arm lightly, leading her into the kitchen. Mirabelle and Vaughn walked through the same hallway that Julia had come from earlier.

*-*-*-*-*-*

"What's wrong, hon?" She questioned him while closing the door behind her. They two were in the storage room that held all the shops extra supplies.

"Aunt Mura-belle, I-you practically raised me before I moved to Mineral Town, but even after that you always made sure I was in line." Vaughn slightly stuttered while taking his hat off his head. Mirabelle nodded, remembering the past they had together. Vaughn sighed aloud.

"Well, Aunt Mura-belle, I stepped outta that line...I...Chelsea... Chelsea's pregnant." A blush of embarrassment crept up on his cheeks.

Mirabelle's eyes lightened and quickly spoke "Vaughn, darlin', that's wonderful news! What's so-"

"We ain't married." He interrupted her, looking away in shame, yet relieved that he let it out.  
Mirabelle brought a hand up to her eyes and covered them slightly, thinking of what she just heard.

"Oh, my. Vaughn, I-" She was at a loss for words, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I know, it's my fault. I should have said no, but even if we weren't in this situation, I know that she's the one. I do care about her, Aunt Mura-belle, that's why I brought her here, so I could take care of her and the baby."

Mirabelle shook her head. This was the exact situation her sister had been in approximately twenty-two and a half years ago. Her sister's boyfriend covered it up by marrying her and moving to a cheap apartment in the city. The two truely didn't love each other, even when their beautiful silver haired, amethyst eyed baby boy was born. Eventually everything turned abusive; physically, mentally, and  
consumption wise.

"Vaughn...do you love her?" Mirabelle intently questioned him.

He answered quickly "Of course I do."

She shook her head, staring deeply into his eyes. Vaughn's eyes narrowed a bit before he strongly said to her "We ain't like my parents." She could see an enraging inferno combusting wildly in his eyes.

Mirabelle sighed. It wasn't everyday that your stone cold, emotionless nephew came in saying that he got his girlfriend pregnant.

"So what are y'all planning on doin'?" She might as well get all the answers from him.

"You said there was an abandoned ranch up here, right?"

She nodded her head, recalling the letter she wrote.

"We wanna take it up. Start new. She comes from a family of ranchers, so it won't be too hard." Vaughn informed his aunt. His voice was now  
back at it's normal, icy tone, however it wasn't as harsh as if speaking to an annoying stranger.

"I take it her parents don't know."

He grunted. "More like her parents didn't know of our relationship."

Mirabelle scratched her chin. This story was becoming quite interesting.

"She's only seventeen. She'll be eighteen this Fall."

Very interesting, indeed.  
She pointed a finger at him, lightly scolding him.

"I ain't gonna tell you what you can and can't do, but I wil say this. You best be careful, 'cause not only can the law get you on bein' older than her, they can tack on kidnapping, and I DON'T wannna see a perfectly good nephew be put in jail for a long time. Now I want you to keep this between you, me, and Chelsea. Don't even tell Julia. This whole town's gonna think you and Chelsea are married and expectin' a baby like any normal couple would. Got it?"

He put his Stetson back on his head. "That was the plan."

"Good. Now, I'll yell at you later fer engaging in funny business. I don't wanna  
keep them waitin' no more then they have to."

He rolled his eyes as he followed her.

"Ain't this new life style enough punishment? I don't need any scoldin' to make it worse."

"Nope" She said with a popping noise.

Vaughn let out an exasperated sigh, and proceeded to follow his aunt into the kitchen. Julia and Chelsea were sitting at the small, square table, laughing and talking, both with a mug of hot milk placed in front of them. Mirabelle smiled at the two girls.

"Seems like y'all er gettin' along."

"Momma, I was jus' tellin' Chelsea 'bout all the 'unique' residents on this island." Julia told her mother.

Mirabelle went into the cupboard and took out two mugs, one for Vaughn, the other for herself.

"Is there really a giant carpenter man, Ms. Mirabelle?" Chelsea asked the woman, who was pouring hot milk into the mugs. She placed the pot back on the stove and came to the table, placing one mug next to Julia, and the other opposite it, next to Chelsea.

"Why, darlin'" Mirabelle started as she sat down next to Julia, "You can just call me Mirabelle, or even Aunt Mirabelle if you're uncomfortable without titles."

Vaughn, who had been looking out the window by the sink, took his place next to Chelsea, using his right hand to drink from the mug and placing the left on his leg.

"And yes, you could call Gannon a giant, but no worries! He's as soft as a teddy bear."

Chelsea chuckled and proceeded to take a sip of her milk.

"Now Vaughn, tell us how y'all got together?" Mirabelle gazed into his eyes, waiting to hear what story he would come up with.

Vaughn grunted. He hated talking about his personal life. In fact, he hated just plain talking.

"Well, how any normal relationship happens. Met, dated, married. The End."

Well, that answer could possibly work for Vaughn.

Mirabelle rolled her eyes and her nephew. Now it was time to see how Chelsea responded. Mirabelle turned towards the young girl, repeating the question in a different form. She hesitated a bit, pondering on how not to mention Mineral Town.

"I lived in a village by Vaughn, and he would go there once a week. We've known each other for the past ten years. I uh, tried talking to him until finally he gave up ignoring me." Chelsea gave a small smile at the partial truth to her lie.

Julia piped in, "What was yer weddin' like?!?" These things obviously grabbed her attention.

This time Vaughn answered.  
"Quick." Was all he said, as he took a sip from the steaming milk.

Julia stuck out her tongue scowled in his direction and he glared right back at her. But they were quickly broken up by the sound of Chelsea's voice.

"Umm, it was nice. Real quiet. Just me, Vaughn, and a priest. We had the ceremony the day before Vaughn's birthday. It was perfect." Chelsea really didn't enjoy lying, especially to her new 'family.'

Mirabelle looked over at her wall clock.

"Oh my, it's already 9:30?"

She jumped up and ran out the house without saying another word. A few moments later, she came back with an extremely elderly man in worn, raggy overalls, walking with a large stick in hand. In place if hair, liver spots covered his scalp, along with creases and wrinkles, indicating he was at least in his eighties.

"Taro, this is my nephew, Vaughn. He and his new wife, Chelsea, want to take up the old ranch up north." Mirabelle informed the man named Taro.

He inspected the two, who were now standing up to greet the old man.

"You're both a bit thin." He spoke, eyeing every inch of them.

He took his long, wooden stick and whacked Vaughn right in the shin. The tall cowboy yelped, surprised by the strength of the feeble old man. Chelsea quickly hid behind Vaughn, so she wouldn't he hit by Taro's stick.

"You young'ns got any experience?"

Letting out a pained grunt, Vaughn answered. "I worked on an animal ranch for ten years. She's lived on a ranch all her life."

Taro gave the couple one last look, even though Chelsea was still hiding behind Vaughn.

"I guess it could work." He said, as he was nodding his head in slight approval.

"Let's hope you can bring more life to these islands." He raised his walking stick in the air, Vaughn and Chelsea both cringing at the sight, and walked towards the door, motioning for them to follow. Chelsea held on to Vaughn's arm while Vaughn walked with a slight limp in his step, sarcastically ecstatic about the future bruise that was going to appear. Mirabelle also followed them as well, leaving Julia to look after the house. They passed the black shop that Charlie had told them about, Taro pointing across the path at a small white house with an orange roof.

"I live there, kiddies." He informed them.

They made a right onto the second path and encountered a bridge.

"This whole village consisted of many islands, all of which attracted tourists. However, these islands felt the wrath of a number of storms, forcing every living person to find refuge in the city. Soon, people forgot about them, until my family and I were shipwrecked here. Now it has some life, but it could use a lot more. In fact, there are only three people living on Sprout Island. If you two can sucessfully get this ranch going, we're bound to give these islands life again."

By the time Taro finished explaining the importance of the ranch, the four had been standing in front of a shabby wooden house, three extremely bored out of their minds, for quite some time. Taro pulled out a metal key from his patched overall pocket, and handed it over to Vaughn.

"My daughter and granddaughter would come over here once a week to keep the place from getting dusty, incase a rancher was willing to check he place out and take up the ranch."

Chelsea smiled at the old man standing before her. He reminded her of her old 'Grandpa Jack.' He had been a rancher as well, in fact, he wore the same kind of overalls that Taro wore. Coincidence?

"Well, I best be going. I'll let you two meet the island inhabitants tomorrow, but come Sunday, you best be ready to work!"

Vaughn tipped his hat towards the man, while Chelsea gave a small smile. Mirabelle said goodbye to him, and eventually, Taro made his way off Ranch Island. Vaughn unlocked the door to the small house, and proceeded to walk in, followed by Chelsea and Mirabelle. He felt the wall for a light switch, and surprisingly one actually existed, illuminating the small house. Chelsea walked to the center of the house, the old floor boards creaking with every step. The walls and floor were both made of a dark wood, with signs of aging. To the left of her, here was a small queen sized bed against the wall, luckily covered with sheets and a nice sized comforter.

_'Taro's family must have done that'_ Chelsea thought, her eyes continuing to scan the house.

Between her bed and back window, a calander hung on the wall. The calander had small writing in some of the slots, but it was too far for Chelsea to see. A trash can sat in the right hand corner, currently empty. There was a small table in the middle of the floor, barely big enough for two people to eat comfortably. About three feet from the end of the bed was a small table which held a few books and about a foot and a half from that was a small table that held a very old telephone.

"Seein' how there ain't no kitchen, y'all are more then welcome to swing by my place. 'Specially you, darlin'. You're gonna need plenty of nutrition."

Chelsea realized that Mirabelle was talking to her. She stared at her in surprise, wondering how she knew about her condition. Before she could speak, Vaughn's low drawl echoed through the almost empty house.

"Chels, I told Aunt Mura-belle everything, and she's gonna help." He swallowed his pride on the last word. 'Help' was something he never willingly took, even from his aunt. Chelsea looked at Vaughn then back to Mirabelle.

"Ms., er, Aunt Mirabelle, this is all my fault. I-I." she began to sob, unable to finish the words she wanted to force from her mouth.

Mirabelle made her way over and comforted the young girl.

"It's alright, darlin'. No one's in trouble. Y'all 'er gonna start fresh here. The only ones who know that you and Vaughn aren't married are in this room, and by golly, that's the way we're keepin' it."

She rubbed her shoulders and smiled at her. She knew this whole situation was traumatizing, but she tried her best to assure her that everything was going to be okay.

"Now, y'all 'er gonna get some rest, and in the mornin' I'll make breakfast." She turned to face Vaughn. "I'll also call Jake and tell 'em I found someone fer the job. And since the shop's closed tomorrow, you won't start workin' with me 'till Sunday, 2 p.m. sharp!"

Vaughn pulled his hat down, covering his beautiful eyes.

"Thanks Aunt Mura-belle." He mumbled.

The plump woman gave a sweet smile, said her goodbyes, and went out the door. Chelsea walked behind Vaughn and tugged her rucksack off his shoulders, reminding Vaughn that he had still been carrying it. Placing it on the floor, she stuck her arm deep within it and pulled out a pillow.

"There's only one on the bed." She stated as she tossed it, a soft thud sounded as it hit the bed.

Next she stripped off her clothes, down to her bra and panties, causing the ice cold cowboy to blush. He looked away, pretending he had business in his knapsack. Chelsea took out a large, red flannel shirt, and put it on for sleepware. Vaughn turned his head slightly after seeing a flash of red in his peripheial vision. A light smile came on his face. It was the same red flannel shirt he let her have when she was stuck with him during last Summer's big Typhoon. She gracefully made her way to the bed and slipped under the covers. Vaughn unbuckled both the belts around his waist and threw them ontop of his black bag. He slinked out of his tan vest and unbuttoned his black shirt, revealing his flawless, well toned chest. After kicking off his boots, he pulled down and stepped out of his skinny, black jeans, leaving the sexy cowboy in his black, silk boxers, black cotton socks, and hat. He walked over, seeing as how he didn't own a pair of pajammas, not that he thought he needed them, removing his Stetson and placing it on the post of the bed. He too slipped under the covers, wrapping his arm around Chelsea's petite frame, pulling her closer, and nuzzeling into her soft, brown hair. The two relaxed, something they both were in desperate need of.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hope you enjoyed it!!  
Please Review!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sun slowly crept through the old glass, illuminating the floor boards one at a time. The light made it's way towards the occupied bed. Silver hair made it's presence known by shining in the sunlight. As the light made it's way to his eyes, they slowly opened, revealing the hidden amethyst gems. He stirred slightly, but his movements were light, careful as to not wake the sleeping girl in his arms. Sometime during the night, she had turned over in her sleep, her face against his chest, with a hand raised to rest against it. Vaughn gave a light smile, enjoying the serene mood. He let his mind wander towards the future and what possibilities lie ahead. He envisioned a field full of towering crops, animals grazing in the grass, everything the polar  
opposite of reality. He saw himself and Chelsea, who was holding in her arms what will be their child, standing together, admiring the hard work they had done. After all, at one point, work had been everything to Vaughn. He looked down at her peaceful face, watching as her cerulean orbs slowly fluttered open.

"Mornin'" He spoke in a tender, soft, Southern drawl. She smiled as she felt the vibrations of his deep voice flow through his chest.

"Good Morning" Chelsea spoke through a yawn. She lifted her hand and pushed back the silver bangs hanging in front of his face, revealing his gorgeous eyes. She loved the feeling of his hair, soft, light, never dirty. That was one thing she had loved about him. Vaughn was one of the neatest men she had ever met, but then again, anyone in his line of work would choose to smell fresh rather than of animal piss.

"You feelin' alright this mornin'?" He asked her, remembering about the morning sickness that normally occurs.

"So far so good." She spoke, still waking up from her slumber. Vaughn scanned the room for a wall clock, but there was none in sight. He stretched his arms out, taking a deep breath. He would have gave anything to stay in bed all day with Chelsea, but Mirabelle was expecting them. He got up out of bed and went over to his bag. Unfortunately for them, they didn't have a bathroom, where the two could freshen up for the day. He slipped on his trademark black outfit and grabbed his boots and a pair of clean socks. As he sat on the bed to change the socks,

Chelsea came over and put her arms around his neck whispering into his ear "Oh, Vaughn. Have I ever told you how sexy you are? You're like a marble statue, perfectly carved into this absolutely breath-taking form."

He felt his cheeks heat up, not only by her words, but by the way her breath tickled his ear. Chelsea began to massage his broad, strong shoulders, her fingers dancing over his muscles. Vaughn couldn't resist, he **WANTED** her to touch him. She slowly pulled him back, planting a deep kiss on his perfect lips. His eyes began to close, but realization snapped them back open. He gently pushed her away, standing up from the bed.  
"Chels, that's the exact reason why we're in this situation. You're too young, I'M too young. We should have waited."

Tears began to form in her eyes. "You don't care about me anymore?" She asked him before the tears ran down her face. He sighed, remembering how Trent explained to him that her hormones would be out of whack, and that anything could turn her on, off, anger her, make her cry, delight her. He also said that it was probably the worst thing that a man had to deal with and had no way of preventing it.

"Chels, you know that ain't true. It's just that... Aunt Mura-belle's waitin' for us." He sat on the bed and pulled her close to him.

"I'll make you a deal. When we come home for the night, we'll...continue." He would do anything as long as the outcome made her happy. The sniveling stopped as she snuggled into his shirt. He stroked her chestnut brown hair until she finally pulled away. Vaughn's black shirt had a wet spot on it now, but it didn't matter to him.

Chelsea quickly got dressed and the two walked hand in hand out of the house, arriving at Mirabelle's within ten minutes. He glanced at the wall clock across from the door he had just opened. 7:24 it read.

"Oh mamma, they're here!" Julia squealed as she ran over to the couple.

"Vaughn, you gotta wet spot on your shirt, ya know." She informed her cousin, inspecting his shirt. Vaughn growled, however Julia stuck her tongue out at him instead of backing away like most people.

"You're so grumpy, Vaughn. How did a nasty old man like you land a sweet girl like Chelsea?" She teased him, a smirk neatly placed across her face.

"Might I remind you that you're older than me, Julia? So if I'm old, I'm guessin' that makes you ancient." He shot back at her, the corners of her mouth turning down. She glared at him, he glared at her, until eventually Mirabelle broke them apart.

"Will y'all quit fightin' with each other? My goodness, y'all 'er adults, if ya didn't know."

"Yes'um" The two spoke simultaneously in their Southern accents. Mirabelle took a hold of Chelsea's arm and led her into the kitchen.

"Now, if ya start to feel sick, the bathroom is in the back. However, you can't skip any meals. It's very important that you an' the little one eat healthy, and well, eat in general" She spoke to her lightly. Julia still knew nothing of her cousin's unborn child. Mirabelle felt it was best to wait, seeing as how blabber mouth Julia would tell the island residents, leaving them to wonder exactly who were expecting a child.

After sitting Chelsea down at the table, Mirabelle opened the windows to let fresh, Spring air in, so the smell of cooking food wouldn't bother Chelsea's sensitive nose. After their delicious meal, and surprisingly Chelsea hadn't gotten sick, Julia insisted on taking them around to meet the residents.

"Not 'till you git dressed for the day." Vaughn said, looking at the belly shirt and short skirt Julia was wearing. Julia glared at her cousin again.

"Ain't nuttin' wrong with my outfit!" She barked back at him.

Vaughn scowled at his cousin. "That ain't the proper way for a lady to dress. Now change your clothes!"

Julia fumed at Vaughn, but knew that he wasn't going to let her out of the house until she put on a different outfit. Chelsea knew that Julia was upset, but she knew that Vaughn was too  
much of a gentleman to let a relative of his walk around like a tramp. She admired him for this. Julia came back out, wearing a short sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans.

"You have no say when it comes to Summer time. You don't even git hot in them black clothes of yours, which I find impossible." She pointed a finger at him.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Their first stop was the black house that belonged to the island merchant, Chen. The dark haired man who's eyes always looked closed seemed to be from an eastern country.

"Hey Chen!" Julia said as she walked through the store door. Chen gave a light smile before noticing the two behind her.

"Chen, this is my cousin Vaughn and his wife, Chelsea!" Julia moved to the side to let Chelsea and Vaughn greet the man.

"How do you do?" Chelsea asked the man, while Vaughn tipped his hat at the man.

"Ahh, you must be the 'pretty lady' with the cowboy for a boyfriend. My son Charlie has been talking about you two nonstop." The man spoke with a light accent.

"DAD, THAT'S THE COWBOY I WAS TELLING YOU ABOUT." The energetic young boy ran out from behind the store counter.

"Mr. Cowboy, can I see your gun?" Charlie asked Vaughn.

"Ain't that kinda cowboy." He sighed, disliking the fact that he called himself a cowboy. Charlie frowned at him.

"Do you at least know how to use a gun? Can you teach me?" He suddenly became excited from his questions.

"Yes, and no, I ain't teachin' no boy how to shoot no gun. Too dangerous." Vaughn crossed his arms, becoming annoyed at the child's questioning. How he hated socializing with people.  
Once again the young boy frowned, turning his attention towards Chelsea.

"You're boyfriend's grumpy." Chelsea chuckled, Julia snorted, and Vaughn pretended not to have heard anything.

"He's gotta learn to be nicer if you ever decided to have babies with him. Whoever heard of a mean daddy?" Both Julia's and Chelsea's faces fell, turning to look at Vaughn's. His eyes had widened and his mouth had become smaller, as if what the little boy had said affected him. Had it? (Think of the embarrassed face he makes when you give him Porridge.)  
Chen, although his eyes looked closed, took notice of their faces, realizing that his son had said something wrong.

"Charlie, that's enough. Why don't you go into the backroom for a little while."

Charlie wanted to complain, but did as he was told. The room quickly filled with awkward silence. Chen opened his mouth to apologize to Vaughn about his son's statement, but the cowboy turned around and walked out the door. Chelsea gave Chen a small smile and followed after Vaughn, hoping she could make him feel better.

"I am sorry." Chen said to Julia.

Julia sighed before speaking. "It's alright. Vaughn is a grump, but he has his reasons. Let's just say that no child should experience what he went through."

Chelsea caught up with Vaughn, who was walking towards Taro's house. She grabbed his hand and tugged on it, stopping dead in her tracks.

"Lemme go, Chels."

"Vaughn, we need to talk."

"Ain't nothin' to talk 'bout." His voice was harsh, just as it had sounded when she first spoke to him. His tone stung her heart, but she held back the tears.

"Vaughn.." She softly spoke in a tender, loving voice. He sighed aloud, adjusting his hand in Chelsea's grip, lacing his fingers with hers.

"Come on, Chels. Let's go to the next house."

He didn't want to talk about it, but she knew he would eventually want to. It was one of the reasons why he fell in love with her, someone who would listen and care about what he had to say.

A woman of about Mirabelle's age answered the door. She had pink, braided hair, and wore a brown dress with a yellow apron.

"Why, hello. Come in, come in." She had a comforting smile and a sweet voice, causing anyone to feel at ease. The small house had two rooms, one which had four beds, the other a  
kitchen. Against the wall, near the door, there were many wooden crates, barely small enough to fit through the door.

"Natalie! Elliot! The new rancher family is here!" The woman called towards the bedroom.

A girl about Chelsea's height and a boy about a few inches taller came out. They both had pink hair and resembled each other. The girl wore a green, short sleeved turtle-neck sweater and a pair of bell bottom blue jeans, covered by a yellow apron. Her short, pink hair was held back by a red headband. She walked upright, as if she owned the world. The boy next to her wore round rimmed glasses, a blue polo shirt, light blue cuffed jeans, and a green apron. He seemed to be clumsy, and bore a small frown on his troubled face.

The woman turned back towards the couple. "My name is Felicia. My father had mentioned you, but he didn't say how cute you too were together."

Vaughn and Chelsea lightly flushed, still holding each other's hands.

"This is my daughter, Natalie,"She motioned to the proud girl, "And my son, Elliot." She gestured to the wimpy boy.

"The name's Vaughn. This here's my wife, Chelsea." He tipped his hat, speaking in his icy cold voice. Chelsea shook their hands, while Vaughn folded his arms.

"You're Mirabelle's nephew?" Felicia asked.

Vaughn shook his head yes.

Natalie snorted, and jabbed Elliot in the arm. "Better watch out! Julia's got a big, bad cousin that'll get you!"

Elliot flushed and immediately excused himself.

"Now Natalie, we have guests." She said, following after her son to help his low self esteem.

Vaughn raised a silver eyebrow at the girl in front of him. She took notice and explained herself.

"He's got a crush on her. It's pretty obvious. But she's too much of a babe for him. I'm sad to say it, but my big brother is a nerd."

Vaughn smirked at her statement. This girl wasn't half bad. The door slowly opened with Julia behind it.

"Speak of the devil, and he doth appear." Vaughn spoke, causing Natalie to giggle.

Julia said hello to them and headed straight to Elliot to talk with him.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. I'm sure you have others to meet, and it looks like your tour guide found another job." Natalie spoke, referring to Julia giggling about something Elliot had said to her.

Vaughn tipped his hat at her and headed out the door. "Well, I guess I will see you later!" Chelsea lightly exclaimed, forcing Natalie to give a small smile. She nodded her head and closed  
the door as Chelsea walked out, trying once again to catch up to Vaughn.

"I like to cook!"

"Really, never woulda guessed that." Vaughn mumbled as the purple gourmet turned to walk towards his kitchen. The young looking boy, who surprisingly was about 22 years old, began to ramble on about his 'amazing kitchen.'

"What does yours look like?" He asked, snapping Chelsea back into reality.

"Huh?" She said, having no clue as to what he was talking about.

"Your kitchen? What does it look like?" Pierre questioned her.

"Oh, we don't have one yet, surprisingly."

Pierre looked as if he saw a horrible accident. He stared at the couple with wide eyes and a look of disbelief.

"No kitchen? That's...Unthinkable! How can you live? Well, until you get your own, you are always welcome to use mine, however, I might end up taking over whatever you decide to whip up."

"Oh, well thank you, Pierre!" Chelsea exclaimed, however she knew she probably wouldn't take him up on his offer.

After introducing themselves to Kirk, the man who brings people to the other islands with his boat, and enjoying lunch at the week old cafe, the two made their way to greet the three residents on Sprout Island. As the passed over the bridge, they saw an extremely large man constructing a large building all by himself.

"Hello!" Chelsea's chipper voice called to the man who's back was facing the couple. The large man turned around. His face was rather frightening, especially since he had nails between his lips and a large hammer in his hands. He brought a beefy hand up to his mouth, removing the nails, and instantly his expression changed to a softer one.

" 'ello dere. The name's Gannon." He went to offer his hand to shake theirs, but he refrained, seeing as how they both held objects.

"I'm Chelsea. My husband, Vaughn, and I just moved into the old ranch." Vaughn tipped his hat to the gentle giant.

"Nice to meet youz. I'm the contractor fer these islands. Right now I'm buildin' an Inn so tourists can come 'ere. Hopefully it'll make the islands more lively."

Chelsea smiled at him. As rough as he looked, he truly was a gentle spirit. Kinda like a certain someone she knew...

"Oh, lemme introduce my daughter." Gannon told them, as he turned.

"ELIZAAAAA!!!!!" He bellowed in a voice that shook the island. Vaughn and Chelsea turned to face the direction the Gannon had been facing. A young girl came out of a house that the two guessed belonged to the contractor.

"Hi daddy! Who are these people?" Chelsea and Vaughn couldn't believe their eyes. This girl, who could had been mistaken for a real life Goldilocks, was absolutely adorable, with her orange dress and bow, and her pretty, green eyes. She definitely did not look as if Gannon was her father, in fact, could have been possible that her mother had an affair with another man?

"Eliza, they're new residents who took over the abandoned ranch."

The young girl looked at Chelsea. "You're almost as pretty as me!" She said with a smile.

"Heheh, thanks?" Chelsea replied in a confused tone. Eliza then looked at Vaughn and let out a huge gasp.

"Finally! My handsome prince has come to rescue me off this island!"

"What the hel-" He began, but was caught off guard when the young girl wrapped her arms around his legs. She barely came up to his waist.

"Bring me to your castle! I don't want to live here anymore!" She said to him.

Vaughn scowled at her, while Chelsea and Gannon gave out a small laugh.

"Eliza, I hate to tell ya, sweetheart, but yer 'prince charming'"

"Oh, he's 'charming,' alright." Chelsea sarcastically interrupted Gannon, rolling her eyes.

"Already found his princess." He finished.

The young girl still clung onto the cowboy's legs.

"So?" She replied.

Vaughn let out an exasperated sigh. He had enough for one day. Suddenly, young Charlie walked over the bridge and saw Eliza holding on to Vaughn.

"Eliza!?! What are you doing?" He yelled, jealous that she was holding onto the cowboy.

Eliza stuck her tongue out at Charlie and quickly replied "I don't need you anymore, my handsome prince has come to rescue me!"

Charlie's eyebrows met in the center, slanting downwards. "Fine, don't expect to see your doll ever again!" He waved the small doll in the air and ran back towards his father's shop.

"Wait! No! Give me back my dolly!!!" Eliza pushed through Vaughn's legs and quickly ran after the young boy who was holding her doll hostage.

Gannon smiled at the couple as they turned their attention back to the gentle giant. "Sorry 'bout that."

"S'Alright." Vaughn grunted as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Well, there's one more resident on this island. If you keep walkin' down this pathway, you'll see his house. It's on the beach." Gannon informed them before turning his attention back to his work.

-*-*-*-*-*

Chelsea let out a yawn as the two walked towards the small shack.

"You alright?" Vaughn questioned the young girl, taking a swig out of his silver flask. It had been quite a scary day for our favorite, anti-social cowboy, alcohol being one of the few remedies.

She nodded her head before answering. "Yeah, it's just been a long day. I can't wait to hit the sack."

Vaughn gave a slight smirk and mentally agreed with they had reached the shack, Vaughn rapped on the door with his knuckles, waiting for the owner to come out. The door started to open, revealing the owner to the young couple. Vaughn and Chelsea looked at the man, utterly confused. He had a friendly smile planted on his tanned face, with curly locks hanging down and a purple bandana covering the top of his head. He wore a black tank top, with a towel around his shoulders and a shark tooth necklace around the neck. He also had light blue jeans, with the bottoms stuffed into his matching rubber boots. Around his waist, he wore a purple flannel button up shirt, and on his shoulder sat a round, black bird...thing.

"Hi! How can I help you guys?" The man said in a voice that obviously showed that he was a cheerful person, perhaps too cheerful.

"Uh, my name's Chelsea, my husband Vaughn and I just moved into the ranch here. We wanted to introduce ourselves" Chelsea said to the dark skinned man as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"Oh! Well, My name's Denny, and this is my pet bird, Popper."

The said black...bird, greeted the couple as well. "Kuu. Kuu!"

Chelsea smiled at the strange, but incredibly cute creature. The way the bird stayed with Denny reminded her of how her friend, Cliff, had a pet hawk that would perch on his arm.

Denny noticed that Vaughn had a small scowl on his face.

"If you don't mind me asking, but why do you seem aggravated?" He questioned the silver haired man standing in front of him.

Vaughn raised an eyebrow at Denny and proceeded to answer 'It's none your business.' Before Chelsea interrupted him.

"Oh, he's anti-social. Today was like his worst nightmare, having to meet people and actually talk to them." She stated.

Denny gave out a small chuckle. "Well, I'd be grumpy too if I was forced to do something I hated."

Chelsea gave out a small laugh too, while Vaughn rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Vaughn mumbled as he pulled down the rim of his hat.

"Well, I'll let you guys go. It was nice meeting you, and if you ever wanna hang out, just tell me!" Denny told them.

"Thanks! We will!" Chelsea replied.

Vaughn gave a small grunt.

Denny closed his door, and the two proceeded to walk off the beach.

"...Was it me, or did he look almost exactly like Kai?"

* * *

Sorry that this took so long. I actually only had to finish the Denny part, and could have had it up last week, but I've been so busy!!!!

Please Review!

And thank you to those who have reviewed!

It makes me happy to see the little email notification and to read what you guys think!

Next chapter will deal a bit with the incident at Chen's shop.

By the way, keep Vaughn's silver flask in mind.

Let's just say that Chelsea only knows a part of Vaughn's childhood.....


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was approximately 8:34 in the evening, when Vaughn and Chelsea forced open the old door to their house. The two had returned from dinner with Mirabelle, and honestly could not wait to turn in for the night. After kicking off his tan, leather boots, he pulled out his flask and took one final quaff before placing it back into his vest, which he then removed for the night. Chelsea rolled her eyes, but said nothing as she too removed her clothing. She wasn't going to argue with him about his drinking. It had been something he had always done since she first met him. She wouldn't have been surprised if he had done it before he had moved to Mineral Town.

'At least he doesn't get drunk out of his mind.' Chelsea thought to herself, as she sat on the edge of their small bed. When finished, he walked over to the bed in his nightwear, or 'nightbare' considering the fact that he only wore boxers and socks to bed. She looked up at him as he removed his favorite hat, placing it on the bed post.

"Are you alright?" She tenderly asked him, knowing that the subject she was about to bring up was incredibly delicate.

He rose an eyebrow at her and questioned "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"The incident at Chen's shop...Do you...even want to talk about it?"

"I told you before, there ain't nuthin' to talk 'bout." Vaughn's voice was sharp, stabbing Chelsea's heart like a dagger.

He could tell he had hurt her by the look on her face. Vaughn sighed and took a seat next to her.

"Look, Chels, I-There are some things that I'd rather never bring up ever again. Not only that, but I don't wanna burden you with the pains of my past. I know I've told you parts of it, but there are somethings too...upsetting for me to explain."

She leaned her head on his strong shoulder. "Vaughn, I want to help carry whatever burdens that weigh you down.I know that we aren't officially married, but as your wife, that's what I'm here for. I love you, and it upsets me to see you hurt."

"M-maybe another time. Not now though. We need our sleep, seeing as how work starts tomorrow."

Vaughn brought his right arm out from between them and wrapped it around her petite body, pulling her closer to him.

"It won't be long 'til we're able to live comfortably again. We'll get this piece of crap upgraded into somethin' bigger, then you can decorate it however you'd like..."

Chelsea smiled at his words. She couldn't wait for her future life with Vaughn, how everything would eventually be perfect. However, little did she know was that there would be many obstacles to overcome.

Chelsea picked her head off of his shoulder and looked up to his handsome face. Vaughn leaned his head down so that his face was close to hers, locking her lips into a deep, passionate kiss.

Her fingers had silver locks caught between, while his hand cupped the right side of her face, ensuring that their kiss couldn't be broken by any outside distractions.

It was only when the two needed air did they finally pull apart.

The two got under the sheets, Vaughn's arm around her body, and soon fell asleep.

000000000000000

bang bang

...

Bang Bang

...

BANG BANG

...

BANG "WILL YOU TWO YOUNG'UNS" BANG "WAKE UP?!?!" BANG

A loud thump was heard inside the house as a person scrambled to get out of bed.

After a few moments, a sleepy half dressed Vaughn answered the door, greeted by a fully awake, old Taro.

"Do you know what time it is?" The older man asked, pointing his stick at the young cowboy.

Vaughn scowled and replied "Do YOU even know what time it is?"

"Why of course sonny, it's 5 o'clock, the perfect time to teach you and your girly how to run a farm. Now go wake her up and be out here in 5 minutes." Taro walked over towards the littered field while he finished his sentence.

The door quickly closed, and the two were outside in a flash, worried that old Taro would come after them with his walking stick. In fact, a bruise was beginning to appear where he whacked Vaughn during their first night on the island.

"I'm so tired." Chelsea yawned, stretching her arms out, only to discover that a hoe was placed in her hands when she brought them down.

Taro gave an axe and a hammer to Vaughn and proceeded to explain what they had to do.

"Now, cowboy, you'll clear the fields of all the breakable rocks and branches. As you begin to pile the material up, you'll become more experienced and be able to break down boulders and tree stumps. After he's cleared the materials, you, little missy, will till the ground to ready it for seeds. You can even use this sickle," he handed her a giant blade with a long stick handle, "to get rid of the weeds or dead crops. You can also pull the weeds up with your hands." He then handed Vaughn a couple bags, all of which had a picture of a turnip on them.

"When the ground is ready, plant these in neat rows and water them with this here watering can." He picked up the green watering can and placed it in front of them.

"And when the crops are ripe, put them in the shipping bin by your house or by mine, whichever you want. Any questions?" Taro asked the two, who now had their hands full for farming materials. They shook their heads, indicating that they knew what to do.

"Good. Now I have my own work to tend to." And with that, he left the young couple to fend for themselves.

"Well," Chelsea began, dropping the tools on the ground, "it's a good thing we were raised on ranches."

Vaughn nodded his head, then made his way to the messy field. He began with the axe, chopping the small pieces of lumber, and stacking the pieces at the edge of the field. Eventually, there was a space big enough for Chelsea to start cultivating the soil, however...

"What do you think you're doing?" A large, gloved hand grabbed the raised hoe, just as it was about to swing down and make contact into the earth.

"I'm working?" Chelsea replied with a confused tone, still holding onto the hoe that Vaughn now had in his hand.

Vaughn shook his head and tried to pull the hoe loose from her grip. "You shouldn't be doin' work. I don't want you to strain yerself."

Chelsea narrowed her eyes and tried to pull the hoe back into her hands completely. "I want to help. Now give it back, and let me be."

"Go in the house, Chelsea."

"No."

"Now!"

"No!"

Vaughn let out a low growl, causing Chelsea to scowl at him. He could easily pull the hoe from her grip, but he refrained from doing so. He didn't want to hurt her, but he wished she would just go back inside.

"Vaughn, I can do work! I'm barely even showing!" She exclaimed, letting go of the hoe and revealing her thin abdomon, although, it wasn't as thin as it once was.

The two heard someone clear their throat. They both looked to see the awkward, pink haired boy standing in front of them. He had a small blush on his face, most likely from seeing Chelsea with her shirt pulled up.

"Pull your shirt back down!" Vaughn sharply whispered to her.

After doing so, Chelsea turned to greet the visitor. "Oh, hello. Don't mind us, we're just having some 'marital quarrels' and such. Nothing too interesting. You're Elliot, correct?"

He nodded his head yes.

"My grandfather sent me over to see if you needed help or anything." He said, timidly.

He looked into Vaughn's piercing, mysterious eyes, and immediately averted his gaze, letting his eyes fall towards the ground, feeling intimidated and scared of the tall, merciless cowboy in front of him.

Vaughn grunted and replied. "We ain't be needin' any help." His voice was as cold as usual, however, Elliot did not know that Vaughn spoke to almost everyone like that. The nerdy boy's slouched shoulders became a bit tense, wincing at the tone of Vaughn's voice.

"Thank you, though!"

Elliot looked up and saw the young woman beaming at him, as if she were looking at someone she had known her whole life.

"Okay...bye" Elliot said, as he quickly turned and crossed the worn bridge.

Chelsea looked to Vaughn and spoke.

"He's obviously scared of you."

The silver-haired man shook his head and turned back to the field.

"Can't help it."

He removed the axe he had lodged into a stump earlier and began to chop away the lumber.

"I'll do the hard stuff. You stick with planting and watering the crops. Deal?"

Chelsea crossed her and pouted, even though Vaughn had his back to her.

"Fine!" She replied, but quickly ran into the house with her hand clasped over her mouth. The morning sickness was beginning to have it's effects on her for the first time that day.

00000000000000000

By the time 12 o'clock had rolled around, Vaughn had cleared a third of the field and had four three by three crop sections tilled out. He had a combined total of 200 pieces of material lumber and stone, something that the two would store until they had enough money and materials to upgrade their house.

Chelsea, after having to run inside to her 'throw up bag,' seeing as how they had no bathroom, had even planted turnip seeds in every available plot square. However, by the time she had finished watering the second section, she began to lose her energy, and had Vaughn finish for her.

"I'm sorry, Vaughn." Chelsea said to the young cowboy as he sauntered over to the shady spot she was sitting in. The sweat on his face was gleaming in the sunlight, but the shine quickly faded when he sat in the shade.

"There ain't nuthin' to be sorry 'bout. This is exactly why I didn't want you working in the first place. Trent said that you'd be easily fatigued from working. You gotta pace yerself."

Vaughn, after placing his hat between himself and Chelsea, removed his white bandana around his neck, and wiped his face. Even though it was still Spring, the twenty-third to be exact, one could tell Summer was approaching, with each new day becoming hotter and hotter.

Chelsea let out an enormous, exaggerated sigh, causing Vaughn to roll his eyes and shake his head.

"I can't wait until the crops are ready. I just hope we can Harvest them before the first of Summer." She remembered that crops wilt if they are still in the ground during the next season, a mystery in itself.

"It should take 'em 'bout five days."

Vaughn stood up, placed his hat back on his head, and fastened his bandana around his neck again.

"Your hair's so pretty. You shouldn't always hide it under that hat." Chelsea spoke, looking up at her lover.

He stuck a gloved hand out for her to take it, pulling her up when her hand gripped his.

"I don't do pretty." He spoke with a monotone voice.

Chelsea gave him a devilish smirk. "You sure about that?"

It took a moment for Vaughn to realize what she was saying.

"...Git your mind outta the gutter, Chels."

0000000000000000000

The couple tried to enjoy a nice lunch at the diner, however the other residents made it quite impossible.

On their way in, they ran into the midget chef, Pierre, who felt it necessary to give his opinion on each dish available in the small restaurant. Lucky for them, the aloof, 'I'm too good to be living on this island' girl, Natalie, came to their rescue by stealing the chef away. However, the action wasn't done for the sake of the couple, instead, Natalie wanted Pierre to have eyes for her only. After ordering their food, the couple was greeted by the doppelganger fish man, Denny, who, not only caught an enormous fish, but reeked of one too. He quickly departed when he finished his tale upon the deep, dark sea (or better yet, twenty feet from the dock), leaving the two to be interrupted by the motherly figure, Felicia. She told them about how her father was worried about them, and that he might have to come up and supervise the couple for a couple weeks. Chelsea quickly blurted out a 'No' and that 'They were fine.' Felicia chuckled and left when the food arrived. It was only then that they were able to get some peace.

Chelsea followed Vaughn to Mirabelle's shop, where he began his first day of work there. On Sundays, the new shipment of supplies were dropped of by Taro's family, so Vaughn's first order of business was to put the items away, restock the shelves, and take inventory of the things they needed. Mirabelle explained how they took inventory each day, and that an order was placed on Fridays. After finishing with the stock room, Mirabelle then had Vaughn tend to the animals.

At around six o'clock, Vaughn had finished all the work Mirabelle had requested for him, and made his way to the front of the shop.

"Aunt Mura-belle, you need anythin' else done?" he asked, walking through the door. He smelled something cooking in the kitchen, figuring everyone was in there. He walked in to see Chelsea helping Julia at the stove, the two laughing about some random thing that they were talking about. A light smile came on his lips as he pulled his hat down. He would never admit that it made him happy to see the love of his life getting along with the only people he could truly call family.

'Family.'

The thought echoed through his mind as images of himself, Chelsea, and a tiny baby came into view.

He was going to have his own family soon, an addition to what he had now.

Vaughn felt a hand on his back, looking over to see his Aunt standing next to him.

"Good job today, sweetheart. After dinner, I'll explain what you'll have to do for yer job tomorrow at Jake's." She informed him, slightly pushing him through the door towards the kitchen table.

After finishing dinner, Mirabelle explained how Vaughn would leave early in the morning, take the 2 hour ferry ride to the city Jake lived in, and transport the animals to various towns. She then continued to explain how he would be back on the island around 12:30 and then work with her at 2 pm. This would be done every Monday and Tuesday.

The two left after Mirabelle paid Vaughn for the day, seeing as how he needed to wake up early.

"It looks like all the hard farming work will have to be done from Wednesday to Sunday." He stated as the two walked hand in hand back to the ranch.

"You can water the crops, but don't over exert yourself. If it's too much, I'll take care of it when I get back."

He worried about what she would attempt while he was away.

"That's not fair! You're already working too hard!" Chelsea exclaimed rather loudly.

Vaughn shook his head at the young girl. 'Don't worry 'bout me, just make sure you're healthy."

Chelsea sighed as Vaughn unlocked the door to the farm house.

Why did he have to be so difficult?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry for what took so long. My play is at the end of the month. That should explain things.

lol.

Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A few days had gone by, with the 'couple' slowly adjusting to their new life. Although the two had only been sleeping together in the same bed a couple times, Chelsea felt weird waking up on Monday and Tuesday without Vaughn by her side. Because his second new job required him to leave the island, Vaughn had to wake up and leave, even before the birds began their songs in the earliest of hours. However, she became happy when the clock would strike 1:30, for at that time, Chelsea would walk down to the Animal Shop and wait for her loving 'husband.'

Wednesday and Thursday consisted of the couple working hard clearing the fields and tending to their crops. They had decided not to plant anything else, seeing as how the days of Spring were coming to an end, with Summer yearning to begin. After finishing their own work, Vaughn and Chelsea would have an unpeaceful lunch with each other before Vaughn had to report to the Animal Shop to work for his aunt.

It was finally Friday, a week from the day of their arrival. Chelsea woke up before the alarm clock sounded, to three soft raps against the door. After looking over at Vaughn, who was still deep in sleep, mouth slightly agape and silver hair a mess, she reached over to turn off the approaching alarm, and made sure she was decent enough to answer her visitor.

Chelsea was surprised to see the pink haired town gossip, Felicia, standing in the doorway, as cheery and loving as ever.

"Good Morning, Chelsea. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" She spoke with her gentlest of tones.

Chelsea looked back at Vaughn, all sprawled out on the bed, and let out a soft laugh.

"Nah, our alarm was just about to ring to wake us up. Would you like to come in?"

In a way, Chelsea hoped she would decline, for the sole reason of knowing that Vaughn wouldn't want anyone to see him in his current state of unconsciousness.

Felicia gave a warm smile and lightly shook her hear no.

"Thank You, but I just wanted to inform you of our crop festival tomorrow. It starts at 10 on Meadow Island. Just tell Kirk that you want to go to the festival. Oh, and our theme this year is Turnips!" She exclaimed at the end, knowing that the couple could participate because they were growing the theme crop.

"I hope you enter the crops you and your husband grew. Even if you don't win, it is always fun to come and socialize."

Chelsea gave a small smile and laugh.

"Oh, don't tell that last part to Vaughn. Once he hears the word 'socializing' or anything to do with human contact, he'll immediately shut down and refuse to go. But...I guess I can drag him."  
The two laughed together and continued to talk for a bit before bidding each other farewell.

Chelsea looked over at the alarm clock, which read 6:33.

"Vaughn. Wake up."

She gently shook him, causing the young cowboy to lazily stir.

"Chels? What's wrong?"

Vaughn yawned as he sat up in their tiny bed.

Chelsea gave him a warm smile.

"It's time to get up. I turned off the alarm before it went off, giving you an extra half hour of sleep."

Before she knew it, Chelsea was pulled back into bed by her silver haired lover, and found herself millimeters from his handsome face. His amethyst orbs stared into her sapphire ones, as he became lost in his restless thoughts. A simple, chaste kiss from Chelsea brought him back to reality after a few moments. He gave her one of his half smiles as she played with his bangs.

"I'll have to give you a haircut later, so you can at least see what you're doing." Chelsea teased him.

Vaughn rolled his eyes and proceeded to get out of bed.

"Well, let's git a move on, then."

The turnips were ready to be harvested, however, the two decided to leave them in the dirt for another day. They knew that crop quality went up the longer the plants go unharvested. Because they had very little to do, seeing as how Vaughn had finished clearing the field, with the exception of giant boulders and thick tree stumps, the young couple decided to waste their remaining time before lunch at the beach.

Before walking onto the sandy beach, Chelsea elegantly slipped out of her socks and shoes, while Vaughn kicked his boots off, sticking his black socks inside them. Chelsea ran down to the shore line, letting out a small shriek when the cold water hit her feet.

Vaughn slowly made his way towards her, hands deep within his pants pockets. He let out a relaxed sigh as the ocean water caressed his feet. He would never admit it, but stress was starting to overwhelm him. The work, the money, the secrets; who would have thought that a baby could cause so much trouble?

Vaughn let out another sigh, trying for just a moment to take a break from the inner struggles of his mind. He took his hands out of his pockets, and took out his sliver flask. After taking a swig of it, he placed the flask back into his vest pocket and grabbed Chelsea's hand, loosely lacing his fingers with hers.

The two walked slowly in silence along the shoreline. They noticed Denny waving to them from his boat, which was only about thirty feet from the dock. Chelsea waved back enthusiastically, while Vaughn tipped his hat.

"Vaughn?" Chelsea broke their comfortable silence as the walked in the opposite direction.

Vaughn gave a questioning grunt, signaling that he was listening.

"You know, I'm starting to get attached to your cousin. She's a sweet girl and all and I'm starting to consider her as a good friend. But, I was wondering when we could tell her about, you know..." She trailed off at the end.

Vaughn sighed for what seemed like the millionth time since they had arrived at the beach. Tightening his grip on her hand, he proceeded to speak.

"Ya see, Chels, Julia's the biggest blabber mouth in the entire world. Why, if she were a nurse at a clinic, the whole town would find out what kinda disease you had before you even knew you were sick."

Vaughn noticed that a frown had formed on Chelsea's face, causing him to pinch the bridge of his nose with his free hand.

"Look, don't get me wrong, she's not out to get ya or anythin', it's just that...she talks too much."

Vaughn stopped walking and sat down, gently tugging Chelsea's hand for her to follow.

After sitting down and resting her head on his shoulder, she spoke.

"She's eventually gonna have to find out. The whole town too. I mean, soon I'm gonna get all fat and stuff and then one day they're gonna be like 'Where the hell did that baby come from?' and then they'll get all mad at us for not telling them...that, or Felicia will pry it out of your aunt and tell everyone."

Vaughn shook his head and gave a small smile as he looked at the bandana clad head resting on his shoulder.

"Alright. Tonight, we'll call Trent and tell 'em to give you a check up. We'll play it off as if we just found out, kay?"

He put his left arm around her and rubbed her arm gently.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Vaughn." Chelsea sighed, adjusting herself so that she was lying on her side, her head in his lap, and eyes gazing towards the ocean.

Subconsciously, he removed her red bandana and began stroking her long, brown hair.

"Well, for one, you wouldn't be in this situation. You could have also gotten married to another guy, for another." He spoke softly to her.

"But would he have loved me as much as you do?"

"Never." His voice was almost inaudible, as if he were speaking to himself.

The couple enjoyed their last moments at the beach in the same position before heading off to their daily lunch. The rest of the day went normal, until it came to their evening dinner with Mirabelle and Julia. After the four finished their meals and sat in comfortable silence, Vaughn spoke up, giving Chelsea a small nudge.

"Aunt Mira-belle, I need to use yer telephone. Chelsea ain't been feelin' too well, and I wanna get her checked out."

Mirabelle gave her nephew a questioning look, as if her eyes were saying 'What the hell 'er you talkin' 'bout, boy?'

Julia looked over at Chelsea, her motherly instincts kicking in.

"Aww, honey, you haven't been feelin' well?" She asked the young girl, taking her hands and putting them on top of Chelsea's.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Julia. It could just be my body adjusting to the drinking water and all."

Mirabelle shot a questioning look over to Chelsea as well, before it dawned on her.

"Well," she began, standing from her place, "how 'bout you go sit on the couch, and you go call that doctor." Mirabelle pointed to Vaughn. "Julia and I can manage the dishes."

Before Chelsea could object, Mirabelle gave her a small wink, and shooed to the out of the kitchen. Chelsea made her way to the couch and sat down, watching Vaughn make his way to the back, where the telephone was.

Vaughn quickly dialed the number to the clinic, waiting impatiently for someone to pick up.

"Mineral Town Clinic, this is Ell-"

"It's Vaughn." He quickly cut her off before she could finish. "Is Trent there?"

"No, he's not. He's actually on his way to the islands now. Is something wrong?" The young nurse asked at the end with a worried tone.

"No, it's just that, Chelsea wants to tell the islanders about…ya know, but I convinced her to play it off as if we just found out." He quietly said to her, making sure his nosey cousin hadn't snuck up behind him.

"Well, he should be there in the morning. He has something very important to discuss with you guys." Elli said, her voice emanating with seriousness.

"And that would be?" Vaughn demanded from the young nurse.

Elli hesitated before continuing on, her voice low and nervous.

"They're looking for you, Vaughn. And they want to arrest you for kidnapping."

Sorry for any grammar mistakes, misspellings, and made up words… It's 3:22 am…

Plus, I know you've been waiting for an update.

I'm sorry if this is a disappointment compared to my surprisingly successful "A Whole Years Worth," a ChelseaXVaughn, for those interested.

Thanks for not deserting me, even though I am a horrible updater…

In other news, I have started writing a FOURTH ChelseaXVaughn story, the other 3 have yet to appear online…yet.

This one, I have to say, is one of the saddest I've come up with. And trust me; I have a whole bunch of sad, heart breaking ideas surrounding this couple.

If you want to know what the new fic is about, just ask in the review that you SHOULD leave.

This fic should appear in due time.


End file.
